Chuck vs Lester's Sister
by 8. B. R. Adford
Summary: The new Nerd Herder is found in the intersect, can snipe someone off a roof, and can kill you with her bare hands. She's the invisible woman and after a contract went South she came to Burbank to protect her big brother. Oh did I mention it's Lester.
1. The Big Move

**I just need to see if this story is worth continuing or not...let me know through reviews either way. I don't mind if a review says that it sucks.**

**I don't own Chuck...but I love it all the same.**

* * *

Elizabeth grumbled to herself as she pulled the parka closer to her in the Siberian tundra. Most old people retired to Boca but not her father…he decided to drop off grid and as much as she loved that he didn't just move to die in the sun, she detested visiting him since no cars could make it to the house forcing her to walk the three miles from the train station. She noticed the lights off in the distance and began to walk faster. She had forgotten her ear muffs and mittens and she felt like all her appendages could fall off any moment.

As she moved closer she could see the lights dancing in the sky but they seemed brighter than normal. Growing nervous, Liz began walking faster and as she crossed into the clearing she spotted the fire engulfing the cabin, her father's cabin. She began to run towards the house but paused as she heard a faint ringing. She couldn't decide if it was real ringing or simply her ears buzzing from the cold but as she spotted the black cell phone half covered in snow she ran to it and pushed the talk button,

"Who is this?" she growled angrily.

"Your worst nightmare," the man growled in Korean.

"Choe Yong Rim. We made a deal, you signed the contract," Liz snarled, recognizing his voice.

"So what," he states in English as he laughs menacingly.

"You do realize that I am now within my bounds to give up your government secrets to the NSA, to my ex-husband. I know how much he'd love to kill you."

"Hmmm, well, good luck with that," she hears him state before hanging up. The phone buzzes before a picture appears on the phone, it's obviously taken by a spy, and wait… that's a picture of her ex-husband but right next to him…that's her half-brother.

()

"I'm so bored," Morgan grumbled, standing beside Chuck and Casey at the nerd herd desk.

"Suck it up," Casey growls annoyed.

"Yeah buddy. There aren't always missions," Chuck agrees.

"Son," Big Mike shouts coming toward him.

"Yes sir," Morgan responds, falling into default. It was hard to think of him as a subordinate.

"You've got a candidate for the job position."

"What job position?" Chuck asks confused.  
"Greta's," Morgan responds, "I'm tired of these CIA nerd herd girls always being named Greta and changing assignments, we need an actual nerd herder who can be around when Chuck here's gone on an "install" since I can't depend on Jeff and Lester."

Chuck and Casey both nod in agreement as they watch Morgan walk toward his office.

"Hi, sorry about that," Morgan apologizes walking inside and closing the door slowly behind him.

"Oh it's fine," she responds standing from her spot and shaking the manager's hand. Morgan gives her the once over. She's tan but not too tan, with dark brown hair parted to the left. She wasn't incredibly tall but in her heals she was still taller than Morgan. She was pretty enough, but Morgan only had eyes for Alex so it didn't matter much. What worried him were Jeff and Lester. He glanced out the blinds but didn't see them. Apparently they hadn't been informed. Good, she wasn't scared away yet.

"So let's begin," Morgan stated, sitting behind his desk and grabbing the questions. "Your resume saws that your name is Elizabeth Greenwood and you're from Florida. You went to a community college there and graduated a couple of years ago with a degree in Criminology. Why do you want to work at the Buy More?"

"I haven't really done anything with my degree. I just need _a _job."

"I want to play a little game," Morgan started glancing up at her to see her reaction. Other than confusion crossing the eyebrows…nothing; good sign. "I'm going to ask you a series of questions and you're going to tell me what you think of first," she still looked simply confused, "One: Computers?"

"Circuit boards."

"Okay, Two: Electronics?"

"Tinkering."

"Helping?"

"Customer Service."

"Fulcrum?"

"Lever."

"Ring?"

"Wedding."

"Vulcov?"

"Vodka."

Government?"

"Democracy? I'm sorry, but what do these questions have to do with fixing computers in an electronics' store?"

"It's something corporate makes us do," Morgan shrugs dismissively.

"Okay," she states bored.

"You're hired," Morgan stated happily.

"That's it?" she asked curiously.

"That's it," he confirmed. "It really doesn't matter who trains you. Just pick anyone you want in the store," he states leading her toward the door to his office, before spotting Jeff, "Maybe not him though."

"Yeeeaaahhh," she agreed slowly, tapping her temple with her index finger, laughing, "I figured that one out on my own."

* * *

I sighed as I left the manager's office, he seemed nice enough but I couldn't trust him, then again I never trusted anyone except for…

"Hello," the one known as Jeff leers, his eyes half closed as he blocks the aisle.

"Um excuse me I need to find someone," I begin.

"What about us?" another one asks curiously as he spins around from behind Jeff. As he eyes me, he stops and we seem to stare at each other.

"Lizzy?" Lester questions curiously.

"Lester?" I questions back.

"What are you doing here?" Lester shouts excited, giving me a big hug, causing everyone nearby to look toward us nervously. "Mission?" he whispers curiously. I nod and he smiles, responding, "Cool." I follow him as he walks aimlessly around the store, "So why are you here?"

"Mission. You already figured that out," I respond confused.

"But for what?" he asks again.

"You know I can't actually tell you right," I smirk.

"Not even who sent you?" he questions.

"I am currently working for the Buy More," I respond seeing his eyes narrow angrily.

"But why?" he whines.

"It doesn't matter," I respond, "But no one can know that we're related understand?"

"Yeah," he answers.

"So are you going to be the one who trains me then or…?"

"Hell no," he cuts me off, "There's no way that's happening. Go find Chuck…he should be around here somewhere." Then suddenly he's gone.

I'm standing in the middle of Buy More with no idea who Chuck is and my half-brother just ditched me to avoid work. I sigh, walking toward my new Nerd Herd counter and noticed a man sitting behind the desk. "Hi, are you Chuck?"

"That I am," he responded, his eyes half closing for a second before opening wide, "So…um…who are you?"

"Oh sorry, I'm Elizabeth Greenwood, the new Nerd Herder," I answered, holding out my hand. He shook it tentatively almost nervously. I shrugged it off, "The manager told me to find a nerd herder to train me and well, frankly, you're the only one that doesn't scare me."

"Oh…uh thanks."

* * *

"Um we have a problem," Chuck shouted nervously, running down the stairs to Castle. Spotting Casey and Sarah at the conference table on video chat with Beckman, he runs to the table panting.

"What is it Bartowski," Casey growled, annoyed.

"I flashed…" Chuck began.

"What?" Sarah yelled, jumping up alarmed.

"Who?" John asked grabbing the gun off the table.

"It's the new nerd herder that Morgan hired. I flashed on her; her code name is The Invisible Woman."

"The Invisible Woman is working at the Buy More?" Beckman asked alarmed.

"Apparently," Chuck responded, "Who exactly is she, her data was blocked even for the Intersect all I saw was copies of barely readable contracts of some sort."

"She calls herself a contractor," Beckman responded, "She isn't with any specific agency but she's worked for the FBI, CIA, NSA, DEA, ATF, MI6, along with Chinese, Japanese, Australian, Canadian, North and South Korean, and Russian intelligence. Both for and against US government agencies."

"So then what do we do about her? If we don't know who hired her and we don't know why she's here, we can't figure out if she's here to harm us or help us?" Chuck deduced out loud.

"Wow that was brilliant, Bartowski," Casey growled, "Just keep an eye on her until my shift starts and then I'll see if I can get anything out of her."

"Easier said than done," Chuck replied nervously, "What if she knows I'm the intersect?"

"Then activate your watch, idiot," Casey sighed, "Now get back to work before one of the other idiots notices." Chuck looks to where Casey is watching to see Jeff and Lester talking to the new Elizabeth/Invisible Woman Nerd Herder, her back to the screen. "You might want to get up there."

"Soooo," Jeff starts, "You're the new Nerd Herder." He saddles up against her putting his arm around her.

"Leave her alone," Lester starts, glaring at his best friend.

"Why?" Jeff asks confused, "I already called dibs on the new girl before she was even hired, that was the deal."

"Well deal's off," Lester shouts angrily, "No one in the Buy More dates her…understood."

"Lester!" Elizabeth shouts angrily, before stopping and realizing that she shouldn't know who he is, "I don't know who you are but you're not my keeper. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I don't need you keeping people at bay. I am a black belt in tai kwon do, I can deal with men myself."

Lester stepped back at her outburst before realizing his mistake, his sister was a trained spy and assassin…she could certainly take care of Jeff. He should have been more worried about his best friend getting to close to her…he could lose an arm. "Whatever," he shrugs dismissively, "The assistance was a one time deal… don't expect anything like it in the future." Figuring he kept himself sounding like himself, Lester walked past her and felt her nudge him as he made his way by. He walked normally to the break room figuring he could make up with Jeff later…it wouldn't be a big deal.

He sat at the table sadly, his head in his hands. He'd almost ruined her cover already. He remembered when they were in middle school and he was still living with her. It had been an awkward situation…that was for sure. His mother had always had a problem with men. He was born of one man and not even an entire year later she had divorced his father and married another man…Elizabeth's Dad, having Lizzy later on that same year. Well, she hadn't been called Elizabeth then. The name on her birth certificate was Marta…Marta Zulow. Since Lester had never known his birth father, he had always thought of Marta's Dad as his Dad but when they were both in Middle School, they got divorced and Marta stayed with her Dad while Lester went with his Mom.

Not long after, Marta was put into a co-ed military academy, while Lester had gone to a public school three states away. But even though their parents had no idea, they still tried to keep in touch. She had told him that she changed her name when she went to the military school…just in case. Eventually, after she graduated high school she told him that she was being recruited into the CIA but she turned it down. Well not so much turned it down but flat out refused when they told her that they could not only not ensure her families safety but that she wouldn't even be allowed to contact them. Fleeing from the US government she graduated at multiple universities under aliases and trained with some of the best sensei's in the world. Eventually, she went back to the CIA and proposed something that was unheard of. That she would assist in any operation that needed her but after the operation was over she would be free again. That she was able to work for any organization she pleased but that any intelligence she had would not affect any other missions.

Eventually she became known as the Invisible Woman as her contracts were made of an untraceable and unnoticeable invisible ink that only she was able to reveal. She was the most sought after "agent" by both friends and enemies of the US government. Her brain contained more Intel than the Intersect and the fact that she was in Burbank was going to get the attention of the US government. Lester trusted her judgment but at the same time was incredibly nervous about the possibility of CIA agents entering his life.

Needing something to eat, he pulled the wad of one's out of his pocket and noticed a piece of paper drop to the floor. Opening it, he read:

_Richard,_

_Meet ing you was like a breath of fresh air on a dark lonely night. But this is me_

_at my lowest point and I can't take it anymore. This house is my prison and my_

_house of cards doesn't seem to want to stay or fall. I want to see you one last time at_

_9 before I board the plane to France. I can't stand to see you anymore after tonight._

_ Love,_

_ Yolanda_

_ (458) 576-7284_

Recognizing the fake love letter immediately, Lester began to read the real message:

_Richard,_

_**Meet **__ing you was like a breath of fresh air on a dark lonely night. But this is __**me**_

_**at**__ my lowest point and I can't take it anymore. This house is my prison and __**my**_

_**house**__ of cards doesn't seem to want to stay or fall. I want to see you one last time __**at**_

_**9**__ before I board the plane to France. I can't stand to see you anymore after __**tonight.**_

_ Love,_

_ Yolanda_

_ (__**4**__5__**8**__) __**5**__7__**6**__-7__**2**__8__**4**_

"Meet me at my house at 9 tonight," Lester whispered to himself, "4856 24th street." Lester smiled at the code they had thought up in elementary. He was sure someone could probably crack it but he wasn't too worried. It didn't seem like anyone was really looking for her as of yet. Perhaps it would be just nice brother/sister bonding time. Although when it came to Lizzy he knew it was never simple or easy. "See you tonight", he whispered, placing the note back into his pocket and completely forgetting the wad of dollar bills on the table as he left the break room.


	2. Colonel Casey

Lester stood outside Elizabeth's apartment at 8pm, too nervous to think of anything else to do after he had gotten off work. He had estimated that it would take longer to find her place than it actually did. He paced back in forth on the sidewalk in front of the call box not wanting to let her know that he had gotten there so early, frankly it was embarrassing.

"Lester," he heard a woman sigh above him. Looking up, he spotted Lizzy looking down at him from the window with a fake frown on, "You're early."

"I wanted to make sure I wasn't late," he reasoned, to which she laughed.

"I'll buzz you in," she replied. Her apartment was amazing, Lester noted. He also noted that there were around a dozen guns on her coffee table along with hi-tech monitors from around the world with security feeds from cameras surrounding the building. "The guns are out because you're early," she remarked, noticing his eyes the size of saucers.

"Ohhh," he replied, sitting on the couch, attempting not to look at them.

"Do you want something to drink?" Lizzy asked from the kitchen curiously.

"Ummm, you still don't drink alcohol do you," he stated rather than questioned.

"That is correct."

"Then water's fine. So are you going to tell me what you've been up to since we last talked six years ago."

"Has it really been that long?" Liz questioned, sitting down across from him, ignoring the guns between the two.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"About Italy?"

"Italy, huh."

"I was hired by NSA."

"National Security Agency," he recalled.

"Good job," she smiled, "Yeah, so I was partnered with an NSA agent. We covered as a couple."

"Oh yeah," he remarked, "Did you enjoy that?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, what happened?" he clarified.

"Well our marks were a married couple that we befriended. Eventually things had to progress."

"Progress?"

"The Major and I got engaged. Well since the marks were our 'best friends' the Mrs. became my maid of honor, while the Mr. became my 'fiancé's' best man. So since they planned the wedding it ended up being a real marriage and not a government sanctioned one. I was legally married."

"And I wasn't invited?" Lester asked.

"No, I didn't actually know it was real until afterwards. I've had a half-dozen cover marriages."

"So you guys didn't…" he started.

"What! Lester," she yelled appalled.

"I just wanted to make sure," Lester assured.

"Major Casey and I were…professional," she finished slowly, almost unsure.

"Wait Casey?" Lester questioned, "As in John Casey."

"Yeah…why? How do you know Major Casey?"

"That makes so much more sense."

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll know soon enough, and don't worry I won't tell anyone anything."

"You never do."

"Question," Lester began, "Um, you don't happen to have an extra room or anything do you?"

"I do. Are you requesting sanctuary?"

"No, I'm asking you if I can stay here. Ever since the issue about burning down the Buy More, I've been staying in Jeff's van with him."

"That sounds…terrible. But I have to make sure he won't be coming over. He won't right?"

"No, if I have to I'll say I'm living with my Grandmother or something."

"Fine, you can stay here."

"I'll worry about my stuff tomorrow."

"You'll have to stay on the couch tonight; I'll have a bedroom set up for you for tomorrow."

"Seriously?"

"I have connections."

* * *

Lizzy yawned as she drove Lester to work the next morning. She dropped him off behind Large Mart before parking in the employee parking at Buy More. She smiled enthusiastically as she walked into her temporary place of employment; spotting Chuck standing beside the Nerd Herd desk with the Manager, Lester had called him Morgan Grimes.

"Hi Chuck, Mr. Grimes," Lizzy stated, walking up to the two. They physically shrank as they spotted her, almost afraid. She ignored it and smiled as she reached the two.

"You can just call me Morgan," Morgan corrected.

"Yeah, hi," Chuck responded. "Oh, look at that, there's Sarah my fiancée," he rambled nervously, "I'm just going to go over there and talk to her."

"Chuck. Chuck! Don't leave me here with…" he yelled after his retreating friend before turning back to Liz, "…hi."

"Hi," she responded, "Well, since I still technically need training and Chuck has disappeared, I'm going to go find another nerd herder. I guess I can ask that Patel guy."

"Wait," Morgan shouted, "Just try not to get mad at him or do anything rash."

"Why would I…never mind," Liz replies confused, "Never mind, its fine." Knowing that Lester is probably hiding somewhere to avoid doing work, Liz headed toward the break room. She stepped in to see Lester. She was about to call to him until she noticed him eying another Buy More employee. The employee in the green shirt noticed her footsteps and turned around.

Seeing his face, she stopped dead in her tracks. She glanced at Lester, whose eyes were wide with amusement and wonder. He knew the whole time and didn't say a word. "Johnny?"

"Lizzy! I should have guessed you were…" he started before spotting Lester, "Get out."

"But…I have every right to be in here," Lester demanded annoyed.

"Get out," Casey repeated, grabbing him by the collar and forcing him out the door, before slamming it in his face and locking it. Lizzy smirked at her ex-husband forcing her big brother out of a Buy More staff room.

"It makes sense that you're the Invisible Woman. You know they never disclosed who you actually were throughout the entire mission."

"Seriously?

"They only told you were on a temporary assignment for NSA."

"Well technically it was true," Liz replied.

"So what are you here for, then?"

"I can't state specifics but let's just say I'm protecting people who have been threatened by someone who broke their contract."

"Someone went against the Invisible Contract?"

"Damn North Koreans," Liz growled angrily.

"So who are they after? Because we both know I can take care of myself."

"No one's coming after you…or your ego for that matter," Lizzy smirked, an eyebrow raised. Major Casey growled that sexy growl of his and Liz felt herself shutter; so maybe she didn't tell her brother everything that had happened between them, "So Major…"

"Colonel," he corrected with a smirk.

"Oh well excuse me Colonel. What's there to do around here?"

"Well, seeing as you are new to the area, I might find some time to show your around."

"Oh might you?"

"I've got a mission tonight but..."

"Yeah...what _are_ you doing here?"

"Can't say," he admitted.

"You have got to be kidding me," I growled angrily.

Lester burst through the door annoyed. "Morgan demanded that I train you," he grumbled annoyed before grabbing my wrist and leading my out the door.

"I can take care of it," Casey snarled. I could tell that it annoyed him that Lester was touching me. John grabbed my other wrist and I felt like I was on a medieval torture table...again.

"No it's fine Colonel...Cool," Lester stated, barely saving his slip of the tongue.

"It's fine John. I'll talk to you later."

He nodded, before releasing me. Lester dragged me out into the hall before releasing my hand, "You should stay away from him."

"I bet he's thinking the same thing," I commented sarcastically, "And Colonel Cool. Someone had a slip of the tongue."

"Maybe but that was because he was standing way to close to you."

"Well are you going to train me or not?" I questioned annoyed.

"Yeah I guess," he sighed frustrated, "Let's start with the home theater room."


	3. The Intersect

**So I finally got this out...it's been sitting half done on my external for so long and someone story alerted it today and I had oh duh moment... get busy on this bitch. So here it is, sorry about it being kindof short and but my summer has been way too busy for my taste but oh well, enjoy.**

* * *

Lizzy sat at the Nerd Herd desk tapping away at the computer as Jeff leered over the counter, staring down her shirt. "What can I do for you?" Lizzy asked annoyed without looking up. They hadn't yet opened and it seemed to her that Jeff seemed to stare down shirts in his free time.

"It's what I can do for you," Jeff began.

"I'm kind of busy," Lizzy sighed, looking up.

"What are you working on?" he asked trying to get his face closer to her hair.

"I'm interlaying coordinated shapes onto an image for separate hyperlinks," she grumbled, hoping to distract him so that he would wander away.

"I would like to interlay my shape into yours," Jeff stated.

"And it has just gotten too far," Lizzy muttered standing up from the chair and walking around the desk to stand directly in front of him. Her voice increased volume as she asked exasperated, "What is wrong with you? I've been working here three days and you have already made multiple sexual remarks. Does this usually attract women?"

"Um…" he stuttered, unsure of how to respond. Her outburst had caused other employees to move so they could witness the fight for themselves.

Lester heard yelling coming from the main sales floor and walked out to see Jeff's hand gripping Lizzy's left breast. His hand to his head, he sighed exasperated. In one second Jeff was on the floor, a Prada stiletto heal in his neck.

"Woah, woah, woah," Chuck stumbled, running to the unfolding scene, "Elizabeth, what are you doing?"

"Sorry?" she coughed, standing up straight and adjusting her skirt. Lester ran to Jeff and helped him up. He knew his friend couldn't help himself as much as it pissed him off.

"She's crazy," Jeff stammered, a finger pointed in her face.

"Yeah," Lester agreed, "I'm afraid to be near her. She's like a giant Amazon woman."

"Amazon woman?" she asked curiously. She began to imagine the true Amazon women from the Middle Ages that rode on horseback with no tops on. She shook her head; she was certainly not an Amazon.

"Um," she started as Morgan ran to the scene trying to decide how bad the situation was.

"We are going to sue," Jeff yelled out at the top of his lungs.

"Yeah," Lester agreed before pausing and finishing with, "wait…what?"

"There's no need for that," Morgan sputtered out; Lizzy could kill them for even mentioning a lawsuit and he really didn't need that.

"I'm sorry Jeff," Elizabeth suddenly stated, to the surprise of everyone in the store. She began to move toward him which alarmed not only Jeff, but also Lester, Morgan, and Chuck. When she finally reached him, Lester backed away and ran for cover. Elizabeth then moved closer and hugged the disgusting beast. She cringed at the smell of baby oil and onion but kept the smile on her face as she moved away from him. "Will you forgive me?"

"Yyyyeeesssssss," he stuttered out in euphoria. She nodded a thank you before heading to the employee bathroom for a good scrub down. She met Casey just outside the door bumping into him in the process.

"I hear you hugged the idiot…one of them," he half stated, half asked. She nodded but shivered her nasty vibes for him to see. He smirked before starting again, "I was wondering if you could come by my place later tonight. We need to have a real discussion. Beckman's worried about your reasons for being here. She needs to sign a contract with you if she can so that she doesn't have to worry about your motives."

"That's fine," Elizabeth shrugged before heading into the bathroom for another shower that morning, only this time it was going to be from a tiny sink and foaming soap.

* * *

_**Liz POV**_

I stood outside John's apartment hearing a series of voices inside. I thought it was just a meeting between Beckman, Casey, and I but there seemed to be more agents involved. I realized that it didn't really make a difference and knocked on the door lightly before hearing footsteps coming from the other side. I tried to stand up straight and confident but seeing Chuck on the other side of the doorway left me baffled.

"Elizabeth?" Chuck asked curiously, apparently he expected me as much as I expected him.

"What," I barked pushing him aside as I stomped into the room. I didn't have time to… wait, Morgan Grimes; no way. How did Lester never notice that they were spies… I guess the same way he never noticed Sarah or John.

"Liz," Casey stated, nodding briskly in my direction.

"John," I replied, mimicking the action.

"Ahh, Elizabeth," Beckman smiled, "It's so nice to see you again. I haven't seen you since your mission in Bucharest."

"Oh, Romania…all those crazy Vampire enthusiasts."

"So I understand that you are now in Burbank for a Vendetta of sorts," Diane began, waiting for me to expand. She clearly had no intel on my personal mission. I smiled, that was good but now I needed to let them in on most of it so that they can assist me since I can now contractually give up information on the North Korean plans.

"Aigoo*, Choe Yong Rim is the worst. He hired me to kill some guy… I never actually found him though but I was pretty close. I had gotten it narrowed down to knowing that he lived in California and I was about to fly here."

"What was the actual mission," Sarah asked curiously.

"To find and decapitate the human intersect." I stated flatly before noticing everyone in the room grow stiff.

"And you would've done it too," Beckman stated as a hard fact rather than a suggestion but I almost felt as though she wasn't really saying it to me.

"Of course," I confirmed, "Never failed a mission before and I didn't plan on starting now…that really wouldn't have been good for my record. It was his fault it never got completed. He killed my father and threatened my brother. He voided his own contract."

"Chuck," Sarah loudly whispered, "She would've…"

"And she would've too," John confirmed in their own cryptic language, "Trust me."

"Well then thank god for that North Korean dude," Morgan commented, to which I glared so angrily I think I actually heard him mutter an "eep".

"Well then," Beckman began, glaring at her team at their inability to keep their mouths shut. I could see why, they were idiots. If I didn't know better I'd think that Chuck Bartowski was the intersect; but why would it be in some guy from the Buy More. I mean it was pretty obvious that Morgan Grimes and Chuck Bartowski didn't start out as spies like John and Sarah so they must have found out about the spy activity in the area but the US government still wouldn't have put the intersect in that guy. It was absurd to even think for a second.

"I'll get you a copy of my contract before morning," I told Beckman with a smile, "But if you all don't mind, I do have an early shift at the Buy More and even if it is just a cover job I don't need to have tardiness on my record." I saluted Beckman and headed toward the door, pretending to ignore the muttering going on behind me.

Wait until Lester hears about this!

* * *

**Don't forget to review...I do love feedback...let me know of any mistakes I make and stuff, I don't mind flames either. **


	4. Lester meets Beckman

**So this is the new chapter...Happy Holidays I guess. I do know it's not actually the Christmas season fyi... **

**Disclaimer: So it's obvious I don't own Chuck right, if not then I hope this helps.**

* * *

Elizabeth stepped out of the taxi in front of the apartment building and looked up at the window. It seemed odd for the lights to be off as it was only 9:45 but she figured maybe Lester was busy with Jeff or something. She was about to walk up the steps to the front door when she heard a girly scream and gunfire. She ran back to the sidewalk to look back at the window to see strobes of bright light amongst the darkness. Her eyes grew wide as she bounded up the stairs and burst the glass door at the entrance.

Taking the stairs two at a time, she drew her gun and broke down the door to the apartment to hear another scream. She pointed the gun around the room with her left hand and reached for the light switch with her right. Flicking it on she turned to see Lester curled up in a ball on the couch, X-box controller on the coffee table and his eyes wide as he stared at the gun.

"Lester," she growled, placing the safety back to on and slipping it back into the crack of her pants.

"It's just Gears of War," he defended.

"Why were the lights off?" she asked annoyed.

"It makes it seem more real…that and the surround sound," Lester replied, shrugging sheepishly.

"Well in a house with real guns and real danger don't do something to try and make something fake more real."

"Sorry," he said sadly. Liz felt like she had kicked a puppy.

"It's okay Lester," she pointed out, sitting on the couch beside him, "It's just that it can be dangerous here and I don't want you getting hurt because of me."

"It's real dangerous in Burbank," he commented sarcastically, "Oh yeah…what is Colonel Cool doing in Burbank for all these years anyway?"

"How do you even know he's a Colonel? I only found out yesterday," she mentioned remembering him call him Colonel Cool while he should have thought he was a Major.

"I eavesdropped," he admitted, shrugging. Liz was thankful they hadn't talked about anything…else.

"So how long has 'Colonel Cool' been here anyway?" Lizzy asked curiously.

"I'd say about 3 or 4 years why?"

"Just trying to figure some things out," she mentioned, slowly moving toward the hallway, "I think I'm just gonna go to bed for the night…I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay," Lester smiled, "See you in the morning Marz."

Liz paused mid step and turned to him, "Make sure you turn that game way down though 'kay?"

"Got it," Lester complied, holding up the remote and pressing the (-) button for her to see.

* * *

_**Elizabeth POV**_

I woke up this morning with a clear head and by clear I mean that I got in touch with my contacts and found out some things. Apparently Bryce Larkin, whose undercover work include everything from espionage to White Collar Art Crimes, apparently had the intersect project and emailed it to one Chuck Bartowski. Meaning that I was right…kindof, Chuck did have the Intersect and apparently had it for almost 4 years.

Which explained Casey…but not Sarah Walker. I didn't know if she remembered or not but we actually trained together for a little while in a couple of boot camps we referred to as "College". We were actually pretty close back then but I doubt she remembered…people in our situation don't really get "close close" it was a moderate friendship. Que Sera Sera.

"Are you about ready for work?" I shouted through the apartment curiously, finding my way to the kitchen to spot John Casey standing in my Dining room. I glanced back down the hallway and spotted Lester put his finger to his lips and dart from the bathroom to his bedroom silently.

"How did you know I was here?" John asked curiously.

"What?" I asked absent-minded, still trying to figure out what to do about Lester.

"You asked if I was ready for work?" he provided, "You haven't said anything like that since…"

"Yeah well… how about we head out, I'm just going to leave a note for the…housekeeper…for when she comes."

"You have a housekeeper," he asked curiously. "Since when do have someone ever enter your sanctuary, I thought I was going to be greeted with a gun to the face."

"Maybe I've gotten soft over the years," I lied.

I grabbed my stuff and headed to the front door before asking, "Can we take your car… mine is in the shop."

"Sure," John replied pulling the door closed behind me.

* * *

_**Lester POV**_

I peaked my head out of my room and walked cautiously toward the kitchen. No one, Casey was gone. That was good. I really didn't need that trouble. I spotted the note on the counter letting me know that I could take the car and that the keys were on the hook by the door. I smiled that she was still so smart when it came to thinking ahead but nearly jumped out of my skin as my cell started ringing the Jeffster version of Under Pressure.

"What do you want Jeff," I grumbled.

"Dude, is your Grandma home, I need to come over and rest."

"Where would my Grandma be at 6:30 in the morning?"

"Jogging… who cares, can I come over?"

"No way, she'd know and I'd get thrown out."

"You could always come back to the van man."

"I'll see you at work," I sighed, shutting the phone exasperated. I went back toward my room to grab my tie when I heard a voice coming from Marta's room.

"Lizzy…Lizzy…" I walked to the giant monitor on her wall and the woman on the other side froze.

"Mr. Patel," she sputtered out, clearly at a loss.

"Weren't you the manager at the Buy More when it got rebuilt? Why are you on this TV?" I asked confused, putting together pieces that told me the Buy More was more spy related than I had previously thought.

"Ummm," she stuttered, at a loss. Suddenly she got more confident, "Why are you in Elizabeth Greenwood's apartment?"

Now I was at a loss, "Ba…ba…broke in?"

"Why would you break into Elizabeth's apartment?" she asked annoyed. I began to look around frantically, spotted what would help and cringed.

"Stealing her underwear," I yelled grabbing them up off the floor and holding them up for the monitor to see.

I noticed the woman on the screen grimace and couldn't help but silently agree.

"Get out of her apartment before I call the police," she warned.

"Okay," I nodded dropping the underwear and running for the door. I just hope I didn't screw up Lizzy's cover, please don't kill me Marta.

* * *

**So definitively let me know if you find any inconsistancies or issues with my chapters... I definitely enjoy learning from mistakes that I miss.**


	5. Greta

**Sorry it's been so long... finals and everything. But here is a chapter hurrah hurrah :)**

* * *

"So I may have made a mistake," Lester breathed out quickly, receiving a confused glance from the woman behind the Nerd Herd counter.

"What kind of mistake?" she huffed, knowing that whatever it was, it wasn't going to be good. She had left him home alone that morning with her car; he could've messed up all kinds of things.

"I met that manager of the BuyMore," he stated, with a look that told her that he didn't completely understand what the situation entailed.

"What do you mean you met the manager of the BuyMore?" she asked confused, "You mean Morgan Grimes?"

"No, not Morgan," he said with an underlying annoyance, "That woman that used to manage the BuyMore; before Morgan."

"And that would be?"

"Some really stern looking old brawd, kinda short, with red…"

"Beckman!"

"What?" he asked confused.

"Diane Beckman. Was that who it was?" she asked nervously.

"That name sounds familiar, I think so."

"That's the director of the NSA."

"Wait wait wait. Are you saying that the director of the NSA, John Casey's boss… was the manager of the BuyMore for a lengthy amount of time."

"How am I supposed to know why she would be managing the BuyMore?"

"I don't know," he shouted frustrated. He suddenly stopped as he felt a breeze behind him and turned to see John Casey, glaring down at him from about a foot away. They were uncomfortably close and you could see the uneasiness surrounding them.

"Is there something _I_ can help you with?" he asked curiously.

"No, no, I'm just having a casual conversation with Liz here," Lester stated, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Well I think it's about time that you got back to work," Casey growled out.

"I was going to," he told John as began to move out towards the sales floor, "But don't think that I'm going just because you told me too, I'm not that easily intimidated."

"Why do you put up with him?" Casey asked Liz after Lester had finally turned the corner.

"What do you mean, I find him to be entertaining," she responded casually.

"Well I think you should watch out for that one," Casey responded.

"WOW, are you giving me a warning about the men that I associate with," she asked, her tone sounding as though she found it humorous, while her body language said otherwise. "Bye," she stated with that annoyed attitude, indicating very directly that their conversation was over.

Lester watched John Casey leave the Nerd Herd desk and disappear around a shelving unit. He breathed a sigh of relief, he had survived another exchange. But before long his breath hitched in his throat again, for a second he was questioning whether or not he was going to pass out; if his brain was going to explode. Just as he was about to hide, she seemed to spot him from the front of the store and walked calmly… almost too calmly, toward him.

He remembered their last exchange like it was yesterday,

_He'd been watching her for weeks, how every move was so fluid, as though she had thought out every action ahead of time, how she was cultured, not like most of the people here at the BuyMore, and how she was so beautiful and coordinated. She reminded him a lot of Marta and as soon as he put those pieces together he began to get nervous. _

_He'd met Marta's spy friends before, her underlings, and anyone that was working for her was required to identify themselves to him if they met. Since this woman hadn't, he knew she wasn't a henchman of the Invisible Woman. He'd followed…stalked her for days and it seemed as though we was doing the same to him. He couldn't take it anymore._

"_Greta, Greta to the cage," he announced over the loud speaker ensuring that his voice held its arrogance. He was tired of her game and he was going to figure out just what she was doing here. He began to realize as he was inviting a potential assassin into the cage with him, that he should probably contact Marta but he realized that it was his problem, and he could take care of himself. Why he was tempting her with a Subway sandwich was beyond him._

"…_if that is your name. Come, sit." He was not going to let her see his hand, not at all. _

"_We can do this the hard way, or…the way that is difficult," he continued. And then Morgan had to come barreling in. He knew he didn't have time. This was over. He could be after Marta and no one hurt his little sister. Before Morgan could intervene he shouted, _

"_No I have had it. This stops here and now. Who are you Greta and what do you know?" She did her fancy knife tricks, proving that she had training; CIA, NSA, ATF. He wasn't sure. Casey came and called her off._

Looking back she must have been under Casey; but now… as she was coming toward him; he doubted that she had gotten her cover job back.

She reached him and paused, eyeing him up and down.

"Lester Patel," she said slowly, almost rehearsed, "Where is your sister, the Invisible Woman."

Lester panicked, "I'm not the Invisible Woman's brother; if I was I would demand to be friends with Superman."

"I am not playing with you," she snarled, a knife flying from out of nowhere and pressed carefully to his chest. She pushed him so that his back was against the wall. "I will figure out who she is and where she is hiding, with or without your help," she snarled, "The only difference is that if you help… you live."

* * *

**I'll try to update soon  
**


	6. A Point of View

******La la la... another one**** merry January 7th for those of you who celebrate it. Why you ask, because it's a Saturday and everyone should get a present on a Saturday. **__

* * *

_**Liz POV**_

"WOW, are you giving me a warning about the men that I associate with," I asked, curious as to why he was acting overprotective when we'd been separated for years. Even if our cover relationship was a bit more than a cover, we were still separated. As I watched Casey head back to the large appliances, I spotted Chuck meandering toward me; I wasn't going to get any alone time was I?

"What was that all about?" Chuck asked curiously, apparently he'd watched the conversation, he sure was nosy.

"Just an idiot being an idiot," I replied noncommittally.

"You seemed pretty angry," he replied, I wasn't sure if he believed my story or not.

"Why did you come over here?" I started, attempting to change the subject.

"Ohhh, Beckman wants you on our mission tonight."

"Can do. Meeting time?"

"8:30 sharp at Casey's. Can you make it?"

"I'll be there," I answered, getting up from my seat and heading to the lounge for a bottle of soda.

* * *

_**No POV**_

"I am not playing with you," she snarled, a knife flying from out of nowhere and pressed carefully to Lester's chest. Greta, or whatever her real name was, pushed him so that his back was against the wall. "I will figure out who she is and where she is hiding, with or without your help," she snarled, "The only difference is that if you help… you live."

"Who?" a voice asked curiously. His voice was deep and thick, Lester was sure that, had a knife not been pressed to his chest, he would have placed it instantly, but in this situation he drew a blank. However, the woman (Greta… if that was her real name), recognized it instantly. Even as she continued to press the knife to his chest, he could feel her arms go rigid and nervous. He watched as her eyes grew wide and she slowly turned around to stare into the face of John Casey.

Lester resisted the urge to scream, "Save me Colonel Cool," but somehow managed to clamp his mouth shut.

"This has nothing to do with you," Greta growled out, turning back to Lester, attempting to ignore the neanderthal behind her. Apparently he didn't take being ignored well as his hand clamped hard on her shoulder and he spun her back around to face him.

"It's illegal for you, an ex-employee, to be here placing a knife to the chest of a current employee. Even if he is an idiot," he stated calmly, collected. Lester didn't think that he should be nearly this calm.

"Your right," Greta agreed, letting the knife holding arm fall limp to her side… apparently she wasn't as tough as she acted. She turned from Lester and closed the space between herself and the Colonel.

Elizabeth sighed dejectedly as she walked from the lounge with diet. The pop people needed to keep the machine filled before she started bringing them from home. She paused, noticing a commotion. Lester stood, frozen against the wall, an attractive woman incredibly close to Casey. Liz didn't think much of it until the woman pulled the boxed TV from a high shelf.

The TV hit Casey over the head, and purely through reflex, Liz dropped the open bottle of pop and sprinted at full speed toward the woman, who was now turning from the fallen man to point the gun in her waistband at Lester.

Liz was trained for years in being covert so without thinking she assessed the situation as she ran. The sales floor was void of customers, as usual for 10:00am on a Wednesday and all the employees seemed to be hiding out, probably in the Home Theater room as they usually did. She noticed shadows moving in there and a loud noise of a car chase that she assumed was playing over the loud speakers.

She was safe.

The attractive woman didn't seem to see it coming as Liz came at her from the side, effectively knocking the pistol from her hand. Lester saw his opportunity and punched her square in the face, the gun clattering to the floor as she stumbled back trying to regain focus.

"Lester run," Liz screamed, but he seemed rooted to his spot, he never expected the training Liz had forced him through would actually work. The woman propelled herself at Liz who was able to flip her up and over her head. The woman landed hard on her back and was about to get up when she noticed the gun pointed at her head.

"I will shoot you through the eye," Liz snarled out angrily. The woman let her body relax on the floor in defeat.

"Yeah that's right Greta," Lester shouted, pointing at her as though he'd just done all the work.

"Here," Liz smirked, throwing him her phone, "Call 'Clean Up'."

"Hello," Lester spoke into the phone.

"Passcode," the voice responded.

"What's the passcode?" Lester asked, his hand over the receiver.

"Monkey Slut," Liz provided.

"Really…" he asked astounded, "Monkey Slut?"

"Yeah."

As he told the woman on the other line, her voice changed to show respect. He couldn't help but smile. "We'll be right there sir." He hung up and looked at his sister,

"They said they'd be right here."

* * *

"The invisible woman… friends with Superman. Are you kidding me right now?" Liz burst out, tears streaming down her face. Her cleanup crew had cleared 'Greta' out and into an armored car. She wasn't going to live, even Lester knew that. No one threatens the family. They were closer than the Italian mob.

"It isn't my fault, I got confused, a woman had a knife to my throat and you're laughing at me for mixing up super hero references," he remarked, pretending to be annoyed and crossing his arms.

"It's a big mix up… Marvel, DC… their completely different. You are such a dipshit. The Invisible Woman is Fantastic 4, you were thinking of Wonder Woman. The Invisible Woman isn't part of the Justice League."

"Alright, alright, I get it," Lester stated, leaning back in his chair and rolling his eyes, "I still don't know how no one noticed."

"I think they were watching Die Hard in there… or maybe Transformers, something loud cus' they were so out of it. Now if I had actually shot her; then they might have come out."

"And what about Casey?" Lester asked curiously.

"I took him home… he was still conked out and put him to bed before I reset all the circuit breakers. Now all his alarms will say 12:00 and he'll think that he overslept. Since we're the only two who know the real story if he asks anyone, they'll deny it and he'll think he's had a bad dream."

"That doesn't seem like it's gonna work on John Casey," Lester said with a serious look of doubt.

"Trust me… he has a lot of weird dreams. I've done this to him before… it'll work. I hope."

* * *

_**Casey POV**_

I opened my eyes and immediately winced. It felt as though I'd been hit by a truck.

_"Lester Patel," I'd heard her say as I slowly came up behind the two. I had recognized her as soon as she'd come into the BuyMore as the Greta who had been reassigned but I doubted that she was reassigned to intimidate Lester. I paused behind her, neither of them had heard me walk up. Then I heard something that would make even me surprised. "Where is your sister, the Invisible Woman." _

_I froze, the Invisible Woman was Elizabeth, my ex, Elizabeth and there was absolutely no way in hell that she would be his…_

_The look on Lester's face told me otherwise. It was the look of recognition, the look that said, 'I know why you're here but I can play stupid.' I only knew the look because I'd preformed it myself. Lester's eyes looked down and I followed his gaze to the knife in her hand. The knife identical to the one she had carried the day she pulled it on him before._

_I watched Lester panic, "I'm not the Invisible Woman's brother; if I was I would demand to be friends with Superman." That told me it was true… if nothing else it was that. If someone was being threatened and were forced to tell the whereabouts of someone called the Invisible woman and really didn't know they wouldn't use a line like that; they probably would have sputtered out a confused, 'What?'_

_"I am not playing with you," she snarled, the knife now pressed carefully to his chest. She pushed him so that his back was against the wall. "I will figure out who she is and where she is hiding, with or without your help," she snarled, "The only difference is that if you help… you live."_

_I realized that it was my turn to step in; the look on his face told me that he'd rather die than give up the whereabouts of his sister. I realized I was proud of him and the thought made me grimace. I was proud of…, "Who?"_

_I paused, realizing I'd said it aloud as Greta turned and looked at me, her eyes wide. She was intimidated… Good._

"_This has nothing to do with you," she snarled, turning away from me suddenly, her hair breezing past my face. It smelled like melon, the same as Liz. My hand clamped hard onto her shoulder. And tried to remain in control, in case, by some crazy miracle, Lester wasn't Liz's brother and didn't know about anything. "It's illegal for you, an ex-employee, to be here placing a knife to the chest of a current employee. Even if he is an idiot."_

_"Your right," Greta agreed, turning from Lester and closing the space between us. I knew she was up to something but assumed it wouldn't be something falling on my head from above. _

"That's the last thing I remember," I mumbled aloud to myself, looking around and realizing that I was in bed, in my pajamas…or lack thereof. I glanced at the clock, it was flashing 12:00 and I realized, for the first time that it could have been a dream. I knew I'd feel relieved if it was. The idea of those two being related terrified me. I stood up and walked to the cameras. There was nothing there from 1:00am to 11:45 this morning.

I sighed, realizing that it was probably just a power outage, before I remember just how well Liz knew me. I walked into the bathroom and removed the wall behind the medicine cabinet to reveal my back-up recording system that showed me what I didn't want to be true: Liz and her 'Grunts' carrying my limp body into the house. It was true. I sat on the closed toilet in confusion. Liz… Elizabeth. My wife Elizabeth was Lester Patel's sister.

* * *

**So FYI the next chapter should be out soon seeing as I kindof left it at a random spot that needs to be dealt with.**


End file.
